Everything In Between
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: Part V: "Might as well elope," G Callen commented, meeting them as they reached the bullpen. "That actually sounds like a good idea, but Hetty would kill us," the intelligence analyst reminded him, "With her letter opener, and my mother would help her." - 5 Chapters of complete(ish) fluff. Absolute cute and adorable Nallen. Celebrating two years on ffnet! COMPLETE
1. Part I

**Everything In Between  
Words: **452**  
Couple: **Nell Jones and G Callen**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognise belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.**  
AU.  
Established Nell/Callen.  
Drabble.**

…

Her fingers traced lazily over his chest, her eyes following the trail as she took in every scar that was visible. They were scattered all over his body, each one holding a story of a case or operations, each one with a different story to tell. As her finger traced around a bullet shaped scare, she realised just how dangerous his job was.

Every day he put other's safety above his own, everyday he did stupid things to find justice and countless times he almost died with doing so. He was this selfless, courageous, brave man who would stop at nothing until he'd done his job.

"You're staring," he murmured.  
"I'm fascinated."  
"Yeah? By what?"  
"You."  
Chuckling, G Callen replied, "you mean my body."  
"Oh yes, that to," Nell smiled, stopping her tracing to lay her palm flat on his chest.  
"At least you're honest."  
"That would be my best trait."

The laugh that came from him made her smile widen, both of them knowing that honesty could never have been her best trait. The hand he had resting on her waist moving to play with her hair.

"You know," the intelligence analyst said, looking up at him, "for someone who doesn't sleep for more than thirty minutes every day, you do sleep a lot."  
"It sort of depends," he shrugged.  
"On what?"  
"On _whom_."

Frowning in confusion, she waited for him to explain.

"Don't act all innocent Nell Jones, because I'm sure that you're the one who came onto me."  
"That has a double meaning," she pointed out with a small smirk slipping through.  
"Definitely not innocent."

Hiding her face into his neck, Nell tried her best to hide a giggle that threatened to escape.

"What's today?" he murmured, returning his hand to her waist to pull her closer to him.  
"Sunday."  
"Good, we don't have to go in until midday."  
Letting him pull her so that her full weight was on him, Nell said, "unless we're called in."  
"Until then," Callen smiled, moving a hand to trace softly over the back of her neck, causing her to shiver, "there are thing we could be doing.

His hand sat at the base of her neck, pulling her face towards him enough so he can press a lazy kiss on her skin.

"But," the intelligence analyst answered, leaning further forward so that her lips were hovering just above his, "I'm hungry and I'm dying for bacon. We have a few hours before midday, right?"

Frowning in confusion, G Callen almost didn't notice her slipping from his grasp and leaving the bedroom. After realising what she'd done he chuckled, sitting up.

"Do you even _have _any bacon?"

…

_So this is complete fluff. Absolute complete fluff. This may go for five chapters. It'll be just fluff fluff fluff. Them being cute at work and everything c: Just out of order sort of one-shots. But you get my drift yeah?  
Because guess what the 17-3-13 is?  
My second year on ffnet! :D  
I squealed like a little girl. Don't judge._

_I'll update the next four as quickly as I can over the week. I have this Thursday off so I'll try to have the last one posted by then or on Thursday._

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_


	2. Part II

**Everything In Between.  
Words: **619**  
Couple: **Nell Jones and G Callen.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All characters your recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.**  
AU.  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

Looking up at the time, G Callen smiled as he signed the last file on his desk before placing it on the pile to be handed into Hetty. He was going to be out of the OSP office on time and he wasn't going to have to cancel his plans for the night – again. Leaning across to Kensi Blye's half of the desk, he lifted a sticky-note of the pad and wrote the word 'completed' on it before sticking it to the file on the top.

"You finally finished G?" Sam Hanna asked, taking his attention away from his task of standing up and gathering his things.  
"Out of here on time for the first time in a month Sam," he replied with a smile.  
"Wait around for ten more minutes and we can go get a drink? I'll pay."  
The ex-CIA agent frowned, looking up at his partner as he holstered his gun, "sorry man, I've got plans."  
"You've got plans? _G Callen _has plans?"  
"You thinking I'm lying Sam?"  
"I think I just saw a pig fly."  
"Funny," he rolled his eyes, sliding his desk draw shut and shrugging on his jacket, "I promise I'll pay for the first round next time, but right now, I've really got to get out of here."

Sam smiled, shaking his head with a small chuckle before looking back at the file in front of him.

"What?"  
"I'm just trying to figure out who is the lucky one, you or her."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"She's made you domestic, I'm wondering whether it means she's lucky, or you are."  
"I'm not catching on here," Callen answered, confusion clouding his features as he walked around his desk to stand in front of his partner's.  
"Nell. You both think you're subtle, but you're both far from it. Come on G, you're an undercover agent but you can't lie to me," Sam laughed, looking back up at him.

Shrugging, G Callen didn't deny the allegations, knowing that the man in front of him would see right through it anyway. He hadn't believed they'd be able to keep their relationship a secret from the team. He knew that Hetty would have known the moment they walked into work – albeit separately – on the afternoon of the Sunday that they'd begun the relationship. The rest of the team, he had hoped, would take longer to catch on. But three months in and here Sam Hanna was, finally calling him out on it.

Hearing her voice as she said goodbye to her own partner before heading down the stairs from the ops center, he turned to look at her, a smile replacing the confused look on his face as he did.

"You may be my partner G, but she's Nell, and you're you, just-"  
"Not planning on hurting her Sam," he interrupted, looking back at him with the smile still playing at his lips, "not intentionally."  
"Good," the ex-Navy SEAL nodded, "go, and take her to dinner or whatever. Just don't forget you owe me a round of drinks."

Saying goodbye to his partner with a laugh, G Callen went to catch up with the intelligence analyst before she reached the door.

"Italian?" he asked quietly, pushing the door open with a glance at her.  
"I was more in the mood for Chinese," she answered simply, "or there was pizza left-over in my fridge from a couple of nights ago."  
"Chinese."  
"Perfect."

Turning to face her as she stopped walking, G Callen's smile widened, realizing that after spending a month going back to his empty home at early hours in the morning after hours of paperwork and having to cancel dinner plans, going home early was just what he needed.

…

_Apologies! After posting the first chapter I got so caught up in my first lot of exams for the year and school started being a bitch. But it's Easter and well, I have two weeks on a farm and I may have a SAC and two essays to write, this will get posted!_

_Thank you!_

_Review?_


	3. Part III

**Everything In Between.  
Words: 564  
Couple: **Nell Jones and G Callen.  
**TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.  
**AU.  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

The look she got from Sam Hanna as he entered the OSP building told her everything she needed to know. It didn't go smoothly, someone was injured.

"Is he?"  
"Outside with Kensi, trying to stop her from driving herself to the hospital," he explained, only wiping away some of her worry.  
"Deeks?"  
"One got him in the vest, the other was through his shoulder, clean exit, he's in surgery."

She nodded slowly, looking up to see her partner standing at the top of the stairs, worry etched into his face. Nell Jones shook her head and could only smile as the relief washed over him.

"Can I?" the intelligence analyst gestured to the door he'd walked in through.  
With a nod, Sam moved to his desk, "Kensi is in shock, she's terrified, I'd suggest no sudden movements, but she's wound up enough that anything and everything will freak her out."  
"Hetty is on the phone with the Director of the FBI, trying to figure out why there were holes in their intel," Nell told him, "She's not holding out, I heard her swear in a couple of different languages."  
"I'll fill her in on what we know, you go out there and help G convince Kensi she's in no shape to drive."

As he walked away, Nell took a deep breath, trying to brace herself before making her way outside. When she found Kensi Blye seated in the passenger's seat of the Cadillac, with G Callen leaning into the car and talking to her quietly, Nell found herself letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"G?" she asked quietly, stopping to stand a few feet away.  
"Hey," the man murmured with a tired smile, turning away from the car to greet her.

She took in the gash across his forehead, stepping forward to examine it.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "nothing a couple aspirin and a few hours of sleep can't fix."  
"You haven't been checked out."  
"I'm taking Kensi to the hospital to check on Deeks, she might have a concussion, so I figured I could kill two birds with one stone," Callen shrugged.  
"Sam wasn't telling me everything, was he?"  
"We were ambushed, Deeks is the only major injury, if everything gets cleared up with the FBI, we may have another chance at these guys."  
"I'm coming with you next time," she says firmly.  
He chuckled, "No you're not. Nice try though."  
"I hate this job."

With a smile, he rested a hand on her waist, leaning forward and kissing her on the temple. She relaxed, knowing that he was safe tended to help with that.

"Are you coming with us?" Callen questioned, "You can get information on Deeks' condition and send it back to Eric for Hetty and Sam?"

Nell followed him to the car as he opened the door to the back seats. Bracing a hand on the side of the car, she turned to him with a frown.

"Pixie?"  
"Just don't do this to me," she whispered, "Don't end up in hospital almost dead with a new bullet somewhere in your body."  
"_Nell_-"  
"I'm being serious. Don't. I'll kill you myself if you do."  
"Can't promise it to you, you know that."  
"Then just try."  
They were silent for a moment, Callen finally saying, "I'll try."

She nodded, it was a good enough promise for her.

…

_Not exactly fluffy. But I've been stuck on this and I'm not one-hundred percent happy about it either, but I haven't been able to change much. What's done is done, I guess c:_

_Thank you!_

_Review?_


	4. Part IV

**Everything In Between.  
Words: **951**  
Couple: **Nell Jones and G Callen.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.**  
AU.  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

The revelation has been sitting there in the back of her mind for the last few weeks. After a case that hit too close to home, she realized the possibility and she didn't know what to do. They had discussed the option before, they'd discussed it in the last few months actually, but right now their relationship was in a good place, she'd just moved in with him, they were going through a steady routine, why did it have to come up _now_.

She sat up in the bed, watching him move around the bedroom. It was the first room in the house that they'd painted, but the smell of the paint still lingered. It was on their clothes and she'd been washing it out of her hair for the last week.

As he continued to discuss what he and Sam had found in relation to their case, she wondered how it would affect their jobs. He worked in the field, he put his life on the line every day. What if he didn't come home? What was she supposed to do then? She was safe in the ops center, but when she did go in the field with them and it was unavoidable, then what? They worked unpredictable hours and there was no telling if she was 100% safe even with him or Sam by her side. She'd been shot at only a few months ago, what if it happened again and she got hit?

The bed dipped beside her, breaking her from her thoughts. She'd been staring at the wall across the room for the last five minutes, everything being broken down in her head as she went over every possibility. Maybe she should put bubble-wrap on everything in the house now, just to be safe.

"You okay?" he murmured, sitting up against the headboard and pulling her towards him.  
"I'm worried."  
"The case is open and shut, Pixie. We'll have a warrant in the morning and our guy in the boatshed by lunch."  
"That's not it."  
"Talk to me."

Nell sighed, pushing herself away from the headboard and swinging a leg over him. With her knees on either side of his waist she settled on his thighs and played with the top button of his shirt.

"Remember that case? A couple of weeks ago, the kid that got killed because his foster parents?"  
"Yeah, I remember," Callen frowned, "What's going on Nell?"  
"It got me thinking about that conversation we had, about starting a family."  
"You mean the one that we were forced to have after your mother called to tell us that Ethan's wife just had another kid?" he chuckled.  
With a smile she nodded, "Yeah, that one."  
"We've discussed this, for the sake of both of our sanity's really."  
"I know, I know," she assured him, "It's just that, uh, that case made me realize that I was late."

She looked up, watching his eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"Period, G, I hadn't gotten my period yet."  
"Oh."  
"You know, that thing that we women get every month as a reminder that Mother Nature hates us?" Nell smirked, knowing that in his head the gears were turning as he pieced everything together, "So, I did the logical thing. I took a test, three actually, all different brands, because they're all different, and I didn't want to make a mist-"  
"Slow down," he told her, unable to keep up as she got nervous, "You took a test, right. What did it say, exactly?"  
"They were, uh, all positive."

She watched him again, blinking once and probably missing about three different expressions go past his face in the process.

"Wow."  
"Yeah," Nell smiled shyly, hesitant to say much else until she knew what he was thinking.  
"We've got a spare room."  
Frowning, she stopped playing with his shirt, "Huh?"  
"We haven't painted it yet, it's just full of boxes. We could make it a nursery. Paint the walls gender neutral if you don't want to find out the gender, or we could find out when we can and do it then. That's if you don't want to do it now. I mean, who is going to use that room?-"  
"-G, slow down-"  
"Your mother stopped staying with us when she visited after that incident at Christmas last year, or maybe it was because Deeks had brought Monty over the next day and she didn't really like him, but if we did it up it wouldn't matter who stays where then, would it? We could go and get cots and things in the next few mon-"  
"Hey, slow down," she said with a laugh, her hand moving to cover his mouth, "So you're okay with this? I mean, we've talked about it, and we've been careful, this is just so-"  
He removed her hand from his mouth with a smile, "Amazing?"  
"I guess you could say that."

The NCIS federal agent's smile widened, his hands moving from where they lay on the bed to cup her face so that he could kiss her.

"I'm not completely sure, I have to book an appointment just to be sure, but three tests, that generally means that it's right," Nell explained, remembering the small chance that it may not be true.  
"We can take time off this week, maybe go to the appointment then go visit your family. I have a lot of vacation time saved up. Your mother would be _ecstatic_."

With a shake of her head she could only agree with him. Her mother would be happy, and for now that was enough to make her forget that she was so worried before. Only for a little bit, at least.

…

_They're so OC, I can feel it. Oh well. What's done is done. I know I've written something like this before, but I got fuzzy feels and it happened._

_Posted two days in a row. This is what happens when I get covered in feeeeeeeels. c':_

_One more!_

_Thank you!_

_Review?_


	5. Part V

**Everything In Between.  
Words: **701**  
Couple: **Nell Jones and G Callen.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.**  
AU.  
Established Nell/Callen.  
Hints to an Established Kensi/Deeks.**

…

The blanket on the floor of Nate Getz's office was littered with toys, a small two-year-old girl lay on her stomach with her head resting on a stuffed-teddy. A quiet snore filled the room and told Nell Jones that her daughter was asleep.

"She crashed about an hour ago," her friend explained, "I didn't move her in case she woke up."  
"You're a life saver Nate."  
He shrugged, "I try my best."

Nell moved to start picking up the toys on the ground, placing them in the shoulder bag she had been clinging onto. For a moment she thought her daughter had woken, but when she looked closer, Eliza Callen was still fast asleep.

"Are you staying long?" she asked in a whisper, picking up the final few toys.  
"Six months to a year, maybe. Depends on Hetty."  
"It's good to have you back," Nell smiled.  
"It's good to be back," he replied, helping her zip up the bag she slung over her shoulder.

The operational psychiatrist took the bag from her as she moved to pick up Eliza. The young girl's hands fisted into her cardigan as she held her close to her chest and leant over to pick up the pink blanket on the floor.

"How is the planning going?"  
Nell smiled, joining him before they started making their way out towards the bullpen, "We've got a place set, we just need a date."  
"He can't decide, or you?"  
"Neither of us," she sighed, resting her cheek against her daughter's small curls, "We need to choose a date that benefits everyone, I mean, my parents can't just drop everything on a weekend, and then we need to make sure there is a team here since we'll all be gone."  
"Might as well elope," G Callen commented, meeting them as they reached the bullpen.  
"That actually sounds like a good idea, but Hetty would kill us," the intelligence analyst reminded him, "With her letter opener, and my mother would help her."

With a laugh, Nell leant towards the ex-CIA agent so he could take the young girl from her arms. Watching them with a smile, Nate Getz barely acknowledged the arrival of the rest of the team.

"Case finished?" she questioned, taking the bag as Nate handed it to her.  
"Open and shut, thankfully."  
"Michelle will be happy to have me home early," Sam chuckled.  
"It's seven o'clock on a Sunday, if that's what you consider 'home early," his partner argued as he rested his cheek against his daughter's curls.  
"I'm home in time to make the girl's breakfast, that's all that matters G. See you lot tomorrow, maybe after spending the day asleep."  
"Just a reminder you guys are due for quarterlies," Nate said, crossing his arms with a knowing smile.  
Marty Deeks stood up straighter and slid an arm around his partner's waist to begin guiding her out of the office, "With that, I'm off. See you tomorrow guys."

Chuckling as the group walked away from him, meeting up with Eric Beale at the bottom of the stairs, Nate turned around and headed back towards his office. Closing the door and moving to sit at his desk, he spotted the worn teddy bear he'd seen Eliza throwing around the room earlier that morning and shook his head.

It was going to be a better year for the team, he could feel it.

…

_Oh, this is really late. _Really_ late._

_Besides that, it's done!_

_Not as Nalleny as the other chapters, but I wrote this and had not a clue where it would fit in with anything that I've written. Until I remembered just how late this chapter was c:_

_So I'm sort of posting the last chapter of this as a sort-of celebration for completing my first shift at my first job, but mostly because it's so late._

_Thank you for reading, reviewing and favouriting this story! Already planning next year's anniversary story in my head c:_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


End file.
